The field of the invention relates generally to fuseholders or fuse blocks, and more specifically to modular fuse blocks adaptable for use with overcurrent protection fuses having opposed, axially extending terminal blade contacts.
Electrical fuses are overcurrent protection devices for electrical circuitry, and are widely used to protect electrical power systems and prevent damage to circuitry and associated components when specified circuit conditions occur. A fusible element or assembly is coupled between terminal elements of the electrical fuse, and when specified current conditions occur, the fusible element or assembly melts or otherwise structurally fails and opens a current path between the fuse terminals. Line side circuitry may therefore be electrically isolated from load side circuitry through the fuse, preventing possible damage to load side circuitry from overcurrent conditions.
A considerable variety of overcurrent protection fuses are known and have been used to some extent with a corresponding variety of fuseholders or fuse blocks. Conventional fuse holders are constructed with a certain type of fuse in mind (e.g., cylindrical fuses versus rectangular bodied fuses), having certain ratings (e.g. voltage and current ratings) and certain types of terminations (e.g., ferrules versus blade contacts). For higher powered electrical systems, square or cylindrical bodied fuses are known having blade-type terminal elements extending axially from opposed ends of the fuse bodies to meet the increased demands of higher power applications. Improvements in fuse blocks for such fuses are desired.